Rex's Blog
by TeenagedDerp
Summary: A bored Rex decides to create a blog in which his fans can ask him questions ranging from pizza to politics! Ask away! T for Teen-ness.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings readers, today I bring you...REX'S BLOG! I thought it'd be fun!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Rex in a way or form, and the blog idea came frome the author of Wally's Blog in the Young Justice section.**

* * *

><p>Today was one of those boring days. Well, for Rex. With four out of the five meta-nanites in the Providence Defect's possession and no word on the fifth, things were going pretty slow.<em> Know what I need<em>, Rex thought to himself, _a_ _blog_. He was pretty sure that Noah had a blog… heck, even Providence had one too! _Fine,_ Rex thought,_ I'll make my own blog! And it'll_ be a million times better than Noah's or Providence's!

After "borrowing" Holiday's laptop, he scoured the internet in search of a popular site. After finding one, he filled out all the information and hit "Submit". The way Rex saw it, who _didn't _want to ask him some questions? He did fight EVOs on a day to day basis after all.

Rex pumped his fist in the air triumphantly, "Bring on the questions!"

* * *

><p><strong>Do you hear THAT, readers? YOU get the chance to ask Rex Salazar ANY QUESTION IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD(...appropriate questions, that is ...)! What are you waiting for? Ask Now!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:Just want to thank you guys for the quick feedback! Enjoy!**

**Bold is Rex.**

**(Stuff in parentheses(sp?) is me :D)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Rex.**

* * *

><p>InkDragon13<p>

What is it like to be away from Providence?

**It was sad at first. I mean, Providence was my home. I had my first birthday(that I can remember...)there and had some pretty crazy adventures. But as long as I'm with Holiday, Six, and Bobo, I think I'll be okay.**

Where do you think Six got his sunglasses from?  
><strong>It's funny, I actually asked him the exact same question a couple days ago. He said "They were forged in the fires by my master, One." And then he told me to let him finish his cereal... Honestly, I think he probably bought them at "Calvin Klein" or something XD<strong>

What drives yo to keep curing EVOS when you technically don't have to anymore?

**f I don't cure them, who will? I could cure no one, and every man, woman, and child that goes EVO'll get to spend the rest of their lives in a Providence cage. I want to help every way I can.**

...I'm gonna stop now cuz I could go on and on forever and ever amen.  
><strong>Ha, no problem!<strong>

Serenity

What is it like to be an Evo let alone have amnesia

**It's pretty cool! (Well, the "being an EVO" part) Not every teen can make/drive their own hoverbike. And to think, I didn't even have a license! Now the amnesia part isn't so cool. I can't remember who I was or who my parents were...it's not fun.**

too lazy to log in

Whats up with your brother? He works for Providence but its still cool between you guys..?  
><strong>Gah, I don't even know where to start with Caesar. He's like a double agent...but for both sides. But, he's my brother. So we're cool.<strong>

Breach is back, what do you think will happen now?  
><strong>The good thing is we're friends now. So *hopefully* she won't try to kidnap me...again. I think she might be able to help us against the Consortium if I convince her. I was able to get Biowulf on my side, so it's possible.<strong>

If you could have any superpower, what would it be?

**Telekinesis would be THE COOLEST thing ever. Moving stuff with your mind? Doesn't get any cooler than that!**

Anynomous

**Oooo, sneaky...**

do you agree that six and holiday should get together?

**Well, Holiday like Six and Six likes Holiday, so I don't see why not! Also, Doc is the only girl I know who'd be okay with having a ninja assassain boyfriend, and Six is the only one who can stand her cooking! See? Perfect.**

.. & HAVE A DAUGHTER NAMED HANNAH!

**...Sure? 0.o**

AkaiNaito

Do you "like" Circe? Or just as a friend.

**Do I like Circe? Of course! She's one of my best friends. Do I "like" Circe? She's pushed me off a cliff, karate kicked me a couple times, and accused me of using her while on multiple occassions she's used me. But she's also had my back more times than I could count, been a good friend that I can talk too, and...she was my first kiss. Our relationship status would be:"It's complicated" :/**

Breach

alguna vez has hecho una travesura bien manchada , describela

**Lo siento, pero yo no hablo español en la vida real. Estoy usando Google Translate ...**

kyrogue23

do you think black knight is a psycho?

**Think? THINK! I KNOW BK's a psycho!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Split up all questions into two chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Rex.**

Me

Do you think your bro is out to get you?

**I don't really know who's side he's on. Like I said, kind of hoping he's some sort of double agent...for our side.**

is six like a father to you?

**Don't tell Six I said this, but I do think of him as my dad. Well, a mercenary/ninja dad...**

What will you do when he nanite thing is over?

**I'd still like to be a musician, but play something cool, like a guitar or drums! Still can't believe I played the accordion...**

Who do you like?

**Pshhhh, no one...I don't like the girls, THE GIRLS LIKE ME!**

I could do a millian other questins but my IPod is stuck in not english and keeps auto-correting in like german

**Alles ist gut.**

ExtReme-Rain17

Hey Salazar-kun!

**Hey!**

Im curious how your're new jump suit you have, I know they're activated with your nanites, but who made it?

**Holiday made it. She said it was an early Christmas present.**

You also admitted that you used to have a crush on Cricket. Is that true?

**Well, she was the first girl my age I had seen(or remembered at the time) and she was pretty cute...**

MOO

Do you like to moo?

**Oh no, you've uncovered my deepest, darkest secret!...moo.**

MaraBella15

Hey how's it going rex has six done anything of intrest yet?

**It's going great! Don't really know about Six though, he's been spending a lot of time on his phone talking to people. I've heard him say something to Holiday about getting an army together, but we'll just have to see...**

anywho i'm glad you have a blog by the way have you heard of Young Justace its a great show all the people on that archive have blogs for them i have Joker's blog :)

**(Cool! I'll go check it out soon.)**

anyways have a great day and tell Six hi for me :)

**Will do.**

Zerqyx

With all the ladies fancying you around here, who do you like the most?

**Like I said, I don't like the ladies, THE LADIES LIKE ME! 8D**

Being pretty much the only EVO who can cure mostly other EVOs, do you ever feel too lonely?

**Not really. I do wish that there was someone else like me though, it'd make curing the world a whole lot easier.**

BTW are you sure that Holiday wont be pissed off at you like when you tried to prank Noah during his date and Bobo stole some of her stuff for that

**She was! I wasn't able to respond to you guys quicker because I was...grounded. No phone, no computer, heck, not even a night light!**

(Yes, Rex. I saw EVERYTHING. Didn't see me? I was the white robot cat waving to you on the big rock. Still cant see me? Get on Youtube and look in the backround when you were kissing your monkey good bye. Yep, Noah put THAT on Youtube, so everyone can cherish the memory)? :3

**Okay...that is really creepy. Since when can cats type on keyboards? They've got like, little nubby paws.**

Oh yeah here's another I forgot to ask: From the moment you found out you could cure EVOs when Six found you, did you really expect that a 'normal' (well, going EVO is as close to anything to normal around here so you're just SOMEWHAT normal) kid (yep that's you Rex) would become the only hope of the world?

**Not at all. That whole day I was wondering if Six was really going to dump me at some grandma's house.**

And are you SURE Black Knight and Providence won't track you down through the Internet? I'm pretty sure that they could like hackers getting tracked down by the police, and going to their house (The group, gets tracked down by Providence aannnndddd you get the idea).

**I think that they already know where we are, but waiting for a chance to strike.**

Hmmmm, oh ya and if you see me around, my stal- noononono WHITE ROBOT CAT named RAVAGE waving at you, DON'T tell ANYONE or I'm busted for getting a transforming alien robot from a mirror universe into my custo- AGH TOO MUCH INFO! Just pretend you didn't see that

**Noted.**

**Wait a second, aren't you that kid's cat? How are you typing?**

Hi I'm ravage! Can't see me? I'm the cat on the rock who's waving at u! Hi!

**Yup, you're the cat. **

What's gonna happen when the nanite thing ends? Six and Holiday get married? Cesar and u r family again? What'll happen to White Knight? Providnce will turn good? Maybe it will go away cuz no funing?

**Something good I hope!**

**I could see that.**

**I'm kind of mad at him right now, but hopefully after this is all over.**

**He'll stay in the suit I guess!**

**Now that White's back in power, absolutely.**

**Providence has lot's of others who'll fund it.**

Weres Ur pet monkey? I don't see him no more D-';

**Bobo? Oh, he's building WEAPONS!**

Do you get angry when there are EVOs every minute?

**I only get angry when I have to go fight EVOs early in the morning. I like sleeping. A lot.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, that was really fun! You guys, I am horribly sorry for the long wait, but my computer bugged out, and I could do nothing with it. <strong>

**Anyways, I would greatly like some feedback on how my portrayal of Rex is going and would also like for you to send in some more questions!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola readers! I'm horribly sorry that this took so long to update, but I was busy with school-y things. This is the first half and the second half will be coming later this week. So if your question isn't here yet, then it'll be soon. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Rex.**

**Bold is Rex.**

**(Words in these parentheses are me!)**

* * *

><p>Crescentflight<p>

Wow.  
><strong>Woah.<strong>

Two questions

1. Which would you choose, The master control nanites which if I can remember bring back people to life or Your Family?

**I'd say the family I have now. The master control nanites are some dangerous stuff, and I'm not sure I want to mess with them anymore.**

2. Have you ever given up?

**Given up for the moment, sure. Like the time Ben and I fought Alpha and he turned into the big alien/EVO thing. It felt impossible, and for the moment I'd given up, but after clearing my head I was able to fight back.**

inkdragon13

Here's the black dragon again ;D  
><strong>Hey!<strong>

Okay, what do you think about the whole EVO god incident?  
><strong>That it's weird. Who would have ever thought that little machines could control the universe!<strong>

Why do you sleep in a school bus at the dam base?  
><strong>...Cause buses are cool! Actually, Holiday gave me a choice. She said either it was the bus or the floor in the lab.<strong>

Have you read any fanfiction stories about you? If you haven't you need to.  
><strong>I have. I worry about some of you children.(Kidding kidding...mostly ;D)<strong>

You'll see the black dragon again later :P

**Bye!**

anon

whats your 1# movie

**I thought Iron Man was epic. Can't wait for the Avengers!(Seriously, I'm super excited!)**

kyrogue23

Here is a question on my mind for some strange reason do you think that breach and black knight are related in some way?

**Not really. But they both do have the whole "hair in the face" thing, don't they?**

Cryptvo keeper

HI REX! Your right! im a lady (gir technicaly) and i love you!

**I love you too random citizen on the internet!**

3 Anyhoo, i was wondering, whats up with Van Kleiss? He's lost it so much that he's not even Van Kleiss anymore!

**I kind of prefer him crazy. The number one reason: He's not trying to kill me.**

Also, hows bobo? havent seen him in awhile...

**Bobo's doing stuff. I don't really know what kind of stuff, but it's stuff.**

troyboltonsgirl

hey rex if u have any kids in the future what would u name them

**I'm not that good at naming things. If I had kids, they'd probably be named...I don't know, Tiffany or something XD**

and would u ever consider your self six and holidays boundlle of joy

**Yes...? **

MaraBella15

anyways whats your fav color rex?

**Orange of course!**

do you think sis knows you have a blog?

**Sis?**

for the author: have you notaced not many people write for generator rex anymore that is just sad. anyways

**(Yeah. I think it's mainly because the series is over)**

laters rex~Love Mara

**Bye!**

too lazy to log in

Van Kleiss completely lost it, do you think he will ever be a threat to anyone again? Or is he pretty much hopeless?  
><strong>I think he's faking it. He's Van Kleiss. Crazy or not, he's still 100% EVIL!<strong>

What do you think happened to Abysus after that thing with Providence?  
><strong>I think Providence still has the castle locked up somewhere. I do know however that all the EVO's that lived there are stuck inside a cage.<strong>

(question for the author:

Do you think theres gonna be a 4th season? Has anyone heard anything about it?)

**(I think that Rex is done for now. One of the MOA guy's twitter had said IF Rex were to get a 4th season, it'd be a different version. Like Alien Force.)**

ExtReme-Rain17

Hey Salazar-kun!

**Hey!**

Thanks for answering my questions, I told my partner/bestfriend Xer. And He got some pretty interesting question.

**Go for it.**

1. Do you ever pranked Noah back? I mean he may be the pranking king but, One day He'll fall back and beg for your mercy.

**I've tried and tried...and tried, and then tried some more, but I still haven't pranked him. Yet. I'll get him eventually!**

and

2. Do you practice hand-to-hand combat? Does Six teach you something?

**All the time. Six says that I can't always rely on my builds. He also taught me how to sneak around like a ninja. Hey, maybe that can come in handy when I finally prank Noah!**

Stil me

what do you think makes Annys dates all get almost killed but she never gets a scratch?

**I think she might be magical. Or an alien. Because Ben taught me those exist.**

If six could remember one thing what would you want it to be?

**When he gave me the tanto for my birthday. That was a real important day.**

How do you feel about people thinking you love Noe

**He's my bro. (I really don't like answering questions like these. I don't want to offend anyone. Personally, I'm okay with it. Rex has so many girls that you could pair him off with that it's honestly easier to just put him with Noah.)**

Do you ever wish you didn't share a room with bobo?

**Not usually. He keeps me from getting bored. **

AkaiNaito

Do you believe in the Power of Rainbows?

**I believe in the power of Nyan Rainbows.**

Zerqyx

Has anyone serious like Six, or WK, or Black Knight ever say something weird like Black Knight's initials are BK and she complains about people calling her BurgerKing or better yet, BurgerQUEEN or BurgerKnight, lol or someone saying PUT. THE. CHICKEN. AWAY. (as in a flash drive my friend had... It looked like a chicken) or something?

**Oh, oh , oh, this one time. I caught Six flirting with Holiday, and he asked if she was from Tennessee. She gave him this look, and then he said, "Cause you're the only 10 I see!" It was weird. **

Can you picture a world with Providence and the Consortium taking over (I bet all my money if Black Knight gets kicked out of Providence by the Consortium or maybe even KILL her :O and if it does happen, remind me to give you my money and give you a cookie not saying what kind)?

**No...because I'm gonna stop them! ...Probably.**

* * *

><p><strong>Just realized, I made a lot of references to Ben in this. Bah, I don't care.<strong>

**There you have it, part one of two! Leave a question for Rex to answer! I also wanna throw this out there, if anyone is interested in doing Six's Blog or Holiday's Blog or whatever character, can go for it. It's pretty fun. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello true believers, Teenaged Derp here with yet another chapter of Rex's Blog! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Rex.**

* * *

><p>ravagekitteh<p>

**Oh no...it's you again.**

haiya hai t-rex! :)))))))  
><strong>Hello typing cat!<strong>

have you ever noticed taht ur bro's name sounds like Caesar Salad? Cesar Salazar? LULWHUT?

**LULWHUT?**

Wat's ur fav monster movie?  
><strong>I don't really have a favorite, but I really like all the corny ones they show on the SyFy channel.<strong>

who's better Sherlock or Nancy drew?

**Sherlock. He's British! I think. Besides, British people are awesome!(To all of you kids in the UK, you're awesome too.)**

Hav u seen any robot cars or flying things? i need 2 c them! they're gonna bring me back i hope :((((

Zerqyx: SHUT THE SLAG UP RAVAGE IM TALKING IF PROVIDENCE FINDS YOU UR DOOMED! **** EXPERIMENTS! SOUNDWAVES GONNA MISS YA FOR GOING TROUGH THE PORTAL uhm Rex lets keep this to ourselves? Ok? ':D?

**Uhh...LULWHUT?**

Wolfleader505

Hola Rex! i wanted to know, can you generate a water jet yet!

**Nah, not yet. But I'm working on it!**

oh and do you like Justin Beiber?

**OMG I LURV JB! Kidding, kidding, I'm not that big a fan, but some of his music's cool.**

Zerqyx

Even tho BK is psycho, do you think a lady that kicks aft with a whip is hot?

**I've gotta admit, chicks with whips are pretty hot...**

Likipyon

**(Thanks! :D Glad you like it.)**

Umbra Wolfe

What. Ever happened to Beverly Holidays sister? Will we ever see her again?

**Oh, Bev's been really busy trying to catch up with her school work. It's not easy missing 3 years of school. But we do hang out whenever she's free, so maybe you'll see her.**

What's going to happen after the thing with the Meta Nanities is over?

**I don't know. I kind of want to go back to the family ranch with Caesar and fix it up. I think I'll still live at Providence though.**

cryptid-man

Any new omega builds after your sky slider?

**Well if you count the GIANT ROBOT I turned into, than yeah, I've had a couple new builds.**

Annie or Claire?/ your best friends girl or the one woman disaster only you can survive?

**I would never date Claire(No offense to Claire of course.) because if I did, and she was dating Noah, I would be a jerk.**

You think since VK blew up his arm that more of him will come back golden?  
><strong>I don't care WHAT he looks like, I just don't want him coming back!<strong>

Are "the bikers" special nanites like steroids or something for you?

**Bleh. I wouldn't touch those nanites with a ten foot pole. They were all sorts of weird.**

Where are sixs magna blades from?

**I asked, and he said they came from the same place that his sunglasses came from(refer to chapter 2 to learn the secret of Six's glasses).**

do you think gatlocks arms are like cybernetics or nanites or whatever VK's gauntlet thing is? Ok i think thats it this time, again suggest me to cesar? and tell him i said hi later

**I think it's cybernetics. Don't worry, I'll throw in a good word for you!**

Anonymous

What was it like being possessed by one temerarly?

**It was...strange to say the least. I could see and hear and feel everything, but I couldn't control myself.**

Peacexfreedom

Question: Now that the EVOs are cured, would you consider settling down with parents (Six and Holiday *cough* *cough*) and going to school?

**Doc still wants to be my tutor, but I've told her that I want to go to school. Last time I went was pretty cool, and I would mind going again. Hopefully next time I won't get wrapped up in any ping pong madness.**

Question: What's your favorite anime?

**I got into this one called _Durarara!_ It's kinda freaky, but I like it.**

Wolfleader505

**Hello again!**

Are you related to a girl named Gabby Salazar?

**Not that I know of.**

E.V.O and LEYOKO

if you could be any thing what would you be?

**I would be a dog, because someone feeds them and they get to sleep ALL DAY.**

how would you react if you some how got telliported to an altunate dementon where there was an ultra advanced supercomputer that could digitalize human beings and there was a setinet viris that wants to wipe out humanity...

**...Are you describing Terminator...?**

i luv cartoons 6

1. Have you ever thought of playing a prank on Van Kleiss?

**I never thought of that...got any good ideas?**

2. What was going on in your head when Breach sucked you into that creepy dollhouse of hers?

**First: Why is it so dark in here?**

**Second: Oh no, everyone I know is gone!**

**Third: I'm hungry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter! YAY! I'll finish up the rest of the questions tomorrow or Sunday. Maybe. If I don't get lazy ;D<strong>


End file.
